The Phantom Doctor
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Danny Phantom crossover with Doctor Who, I have such a crazy mind to come up with this. Enjoy and of course I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom or Doctor Who... I hope you guys enjoy, cause I actually did research for this!
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Doctor

A Danny Phantom crossover with Doctor Who, I have such a crazy mind to come up with this. Enjoy and of course I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom or Doctor Who.

Chapter 1: A Ghost and a Blue box

"You know Donna I've never really liked books, but after dealing with the Vashta Nerada I can see why you like books." Says the Doctor jokingly.  
"I like books, but not being eaten by creatures in the shadows." says Donna Noble.  
"Home?" asks the Doctor opening the TARDIS.  
"Yes please, need to take about 9 showers to get the whole experience cleaned from my body." Donna says stepping into the TARDIS.  
"Allons-y!" The Doctor says flipping the switches on the TARDIS, the gentle humming and grinding of gears are heard as the TARDIS travels through time and space to land back on Earth.  
"So after your shower where do you want to go next?" asks The Doctor as the TARDIS hums softly.  
"I just want a shower, I may be back, maybe not." Donna says stepping from the TARDIS to only have the doors close on her.  
"DOCTOR?" asks Donna as the TARDIS fades from her backyard.  
"I guess he wanted some time alone." says Donna walking into her house.

-TARDIS-

"Ok, something is wrong, this has never happened before!" says the Doctor as the TARDIS activates sending the Doctor who knows where.  
"Onward to adventure, Allons-y!" The Doctor says proudly as the TARDIS shudders, shakes and groans.  
"Where ever your going, must be important to drag me from Donna. I just wish I know where we are going!" The Doctor says as the TARDIS travels through the time stream.

-Meanwhile in Amity Park-

"Come on Skulker, you can't beat me no matter what you do" says a figure with white hair, his black jump-suit with a white P on it shines under the full moon.  
"Shut it Ghost-boy, your pelt will hang on my wall" says Skulker, the bounty hunter ghost with a grudge on our hero, Danny Phantom.  
"First.. Ew. Second, how many times have I beat you and thrown you into the Ghost Zone now" says Danny.  
"No matter, for I have a plan." says Skulker smiling evilly.  
"Yeah so do I. Now Tuck!" Danny shouts.  
"Huh? NO!" Skulker says getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos once again, a figure dressed in a gray jump-suit walks out with the Fenton Thermos in his hands.  
"How's the battle armor Tuck?" asks Danny.  
"It's still glitchy, but all and all pretty sweet!" says Tucker Foley, Danny's Best friend since forever.  
"Cool, so how's mayor duties going?" ask Danny landing next to his friend.  
"Sweet, you would not belive what bill's I have to sign." Tucker says handing Danny the thermos.  
"Better get Skul-boy here back to the Ghost Zone, still can't belive it Tuck. 6 years and no Vlad, no Box ghost. Just Skulker. I guess most of the ghost's see me as their hero." Danny says putting the thermos onto his belt.  
"See you Tuck, make sure you keep up the good work Mayor!" Danny says flying off.  
"Yeah, dude call Sam, you know she worries!" Tucker says towards the sky.

-Tucker's POV-

As Danny flew off I was startled by an unknown noise, it sounds like gears grinding.  
"Hello?" I asked as I stared down the alleyway as a Blue Box appeared out of nowhere, from this box steps a man in a suit and a bow-tie.  
"Oh hello, I'm the Doctor and you are?" the man asks as my vision gets blurry and I see spots.

-Doctor's POV-

"Well he's breathing, I guess he fainted... So where am I and when am I?" The Doctor asks himself as he sits the boy up on a wall.

"Oh.." The Doctor says picking up a newspaper.  
"Amity Park, and the date 23/08/13, interesting... Said to be the most haunted town in America. Protected by local hero; Danny Phantom." says the Doctor reading from the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom Doctor

A Danny Phantom crossover with Doctor Who, I have such a crazy mind to come up with this. Enjoy and of course I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom or Doctor Who.

Chapter 2: Smith who?

"D-Danny? Come in darling!" a voice says on the other end of the Fenton phones; a smart piece of machinery, can be used to reach Danny no matter how far away he is.  
"Hey Sam I'm coming home soon, just thought I'd hang with Tuck. Skulker attacked again, but you know me!" Danny says in a cheerful tone.  
"That's cool, I got fantastic news!" Sam says.  
"What?" Danny ask.  
"Hurry home!" Sam says hanging up the Fenton phone.

-Doctor's POV-

"I wish this boy would wake up!" the Doctor says poking the boy.  
"No mom, I want to ride the pink one!" the boy mumbles in his sleep.  
"Ok..." Doctor says before he notices a piece of technology he's never seen before inside the boy's ear, the Doctor takes it out and looks it over ever which way possible.  
"Oh who invented you, your beautiful!" the Doctor says looking at the piece of tech.  
"God's my head, never again Danny!" the boy says rubbing his forehead.  
"Your awake!" the Doctor says.

-Tucker's POV-

"Your awake!" says a man in a suit and bow-tie standing over me.  
"Please don't scream!" the man adds putting his fingers to his lips.  
"Who?" I ask the figure.  
"Oh, I'm the Doctor!" the man says proud about his name, if you could call it that!  
"Right... I'm Tucker Foley, the mayor of Amity Park!" I say towards the man.  
"Cool a kid mayor never met one before; well that's a lie, that's also a lie, I don't know if you class a pharaoh a mayor.." the Doctor says rambling on.  
"Pharaoh?" I ask confused.  
"Pharaoh Anubis rose to power aged 9, that was some party!" the Doctor says rubbing his neck.  
"Ok!" I say standing up.  
"I'm sorta new to Amity, can I get a tour?" the Doctor asks.  
"Sure, but I need a name!" I say  
"Smith!" is all the Doctor says.  
"Smith... Well what would you like to see sir?" I ask more confused then when Danny convinced me to write about ghost behavior.  
"Everything!" the Doctor says pushing Tucker.

-Doctor's POV-

"Smith!" Tucker says pulling the Doctor from his day-dream.  
"Hmm?" the Doctor says walking with Tucker.  
"So this is Amity Square!." Tucker says pointing to a statue of Danny Phantom.  
"I guess you like this Danny Phantom guy!" the Doctor says looking at the statue.  
"You really don't know?" Tucker says  
"Nope!" the Doctor says smiling wide.  
"He saved us!" Tucker says.  
"And you build him a statue!" the Doctor says.  
"Of course, he saved two worlds!" Tucker says.  
"Ok.. How?" the Doctor asks.  
"You could ask him!" Tucker says.  
"I'll do that, bye Mayor Tucker!" says the Doctor running off.

-Tucker's POV-

I stood dumbfounded as I watched that strange man run off.  
"God help Danny!" I say walking towards the town hall.

-Danny's POV-

"What?" I say.  
"Your going to be a father!" Sam says rubbing her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom Doctor

A Danny Phantom crossover with Doctor Who, I have such a crazy mind to come up with this. Enjoy and of course I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom or Doctor Who.

Chapter 3: Being of Time

-Danny's POV-

'Father' that word ran through my head as I flew into the Ghost Zone to arrive at Clockwork's house.  
"Clockwork!" I shout searching for the 'ghost of time'  
"Young Phantom what troubles you?" said Clockwork in his child form.  
"Sam's pregnant!" I say.  
"Ah.. You wish me to see into your future, no can do Phantom.." Clockwork says flying towards a giant hourglass.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Phantom!" Clockwork says grabbing my shoulders.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I can no longer see time." Clockwork says floating towards three mirror's, he changes from into that of an old man.  
"Is..." is all I get out before I'm blinded by a bright light; the light fades, my eyes open and the first thing I notice.. Clockwork is gone!

-Doctor's POV-

The doctor walked briskly through the streets of Amity Park.  
"G-GHOST!" a man shouts running into the Doctor.  
"Where?" the Doctor asks the man; who points towards a figure holding a staff.  
"So your a ghost!" the Doctor says walking towards the figure.  
"Yes.. but how am I in Amity?" the figure asks floating towards the Doctor.  
"What's your name?" the figure asks.  
"Smith!" the Doctor says lying.  
"Ok Smith, I am Clockwork the ghost of time!" Clockwork says floating away from the Doctor.  
"Are you leaving cause of Danny Phantom?" the Doctor asks.  
"No, and it's 'because' Smith!" Clockwork says correcting the man on his grammar.  
"You say tomato, I say toma-toe!" the Doctor says grinning.  
"It.. you... GAHHH!" Clockwork says flying away as fast as he could.

-Clockwork's POV-

'Being of time!' a voice inside my head says.  
"Smith?" I ask myself...  
'I hope I can get back to the Ghost Zone!" I think flying as fast as I could!


	4. Chapter 4

The Phantom Doctor

A Danny Phantom crossover with Doctor Who, I have such a crazy mind to come up with this. Enjoy and of course I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom or Doctor Who.

Chapter 4: Meeting the one and only Phantom

-Danny's POV-

I flew far and fast from the ghost zone; did not want to deal with Skulker! As I reached Amity Park a sense of dreed filled my mind.  
"Clockwork can always see time... why not now!" I say out loud as a figure in an overcoat runs towards an allyway.  
"Ok now that's strange..." i say following the man.

-Doctor's POV-

'Clockwork!' that name fills my mind as I dart into the allyway where my TARDIS is parked.

-Danny's POV-

I folloed that man to a blue box; 'Weird' I thought.  
"I know your there!" the man says spinning on the spot.  
"So why don't you show yourself!" the man adds pointing his finger at me.

-Doctor's POV-

I watched as a young adult about 20-25, appear before my eyes; his green eyes stared right at me.  
"One question!" the young adult asks.  
"Shoot!" I say.  
"How'd you know I was behind you!" the young adult asks landing on the ground.  
"Simple.. I guessed!" I say.

-Danny's POV-

"Simple.. I guessed!" the man says; as I mentaly facepalm.  
"You guessed?" I say ticked off.  
"Yep!" the man says with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Ok..." I say mentaly shaking my head.  
"Your name?" the man asks bringing me out my thought.  
"Hmm.. Oh Danny Phantom!" I say.  
"Cool... I'm the Doctor!" the man says pulling out a screwdriver form on of his many pockets.  
"That's your name..." I say as 'the Doctor' waves the srewdriver in my face.  
"Only name I've got.. Now!" the Doctor says simply clapping his hands.  
"Show me your other half!" the Doctor adds.  
"Wh... how'd you" is all I say as the Doctor pushes me towards the blue box.

-Doctor's POV-

I pusshed the 'ghost boy' towards the TARDIS for one of many reasons; one: he has mixed DNA, two: he could be evil.. but what I saw in the town, just could be an old time lord's worry &amp; four.. no three: I'd like him to see my TARDIS!  
"So why are you pushing me towards a police box?" Danny asks.  
"Well your a ghost.. how'd you feel about aliens!" I say simply.  
"Wait!" Danny says turning tangable (invisable to you and me)  
"Like actual aliens.. with the whole 'take me to your leader!'" Danny asks.  
"I allready met the young mayor.. sweet kid!" I say walking towards the TARDIS.  
"You met Tucker!" Danny says.  
"Yep!" I say simply stepping into the TARDIS hoping Danny would follow.  
"Come on!" I say sticking my head out the TARDIS door's.

-Danny's POV-

I followed the crazy man into the police box; I'm glad I did, inside was huge!  
"It's bigger on the inside!" I say flying around the inside of the box.  
"What is it?" I ask landing in a seat.  
"It is my ship, the TARDIS!" the Doctor says closing the doors.  
"Your an alien?" I ask stunned.  
"Yep.. last of my kind!" the Doctor says.  
"Sorry!" I say softly.  
"It's cool!" the Doctor says (I know he'd never say that, but I don't know any big words the Doctor would use)  
"So what are you?" I ask.  
"I'm a Time Lord.. from the planet Gallifrey!" the Doctor says.  
"Wait.. you can travel in time?" I ask.  
"Yes!" the Doctor says.  
"I've allways wanted to see the moon landing!" I say.  
"Ok.. first show me!" the Doctor says.  
"I.. sure!" I say as I change from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.  
"Your human.. I'm glad!" the Doctor says wiping his brow.  
"Name's Danny Fenton!" I say smiling.  
"You told me your secret... so I did the same!" I add.  
"Your impossible.. you know that!" the Doctor says flipping a switch; the whole TARDIS shakes.


End file.
